Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 056
"Beyond the Flash...!!" is the fifty-sixth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga This chapter was first printed March 20, 2014 in the 5/2014 issue of the V Jump magazine. Summary Sect is shocked that Yusei created a double made of Sense and has used it for a Turbo Stream. Yusei claims that it is the true evolution of Cross Sense; a power generated by their bond. "Stardust Spark Dragon" glows with the same white aura as Yusei's double and attacks "Beelzeus", both on 4000 ATK. Sect tells "Beelzeus" to counterattack and Yusei orders "Stardust" to split the darkness of "Beelzeus" and he mentally begs for the light to reach Sect's heart. The Double Cross Sense empowered "Stardust" pierces through "Beelzeus", fragmenting as it does so, creating an explosion of ferocious Sense that shocks even Jack. Yusei sees himself and Sect floating in the light. Yusei tells Sect that he finally perfected it; he trained with Sect, Dueled all sorts of Duelists, and in the end, Sect's Hell Armored Sense opened up new possibilities for Yusei. He removes his glove and calls Double Cross Sense a true product of their friendship as he extends his hand to Sect, who reaches out unconsciously. The light fades, revealing that the clash of Duel Dragons has damaged the surroundings so badly that the stone has cracked and the head of Sect's Duel Runner has been ripped off. Yusei thanks "Stardust" for destroying "Beelzeus", even though it was a draw. He looks back at Sect, thinking that Sect must have been saved, but Sect has a new monster on the field, "Giant Hades Stag Beetle", which he Special Summoned through the effect of his "Counterstrike Molt" Trap Card. Yusei wonders if his feelings haven't reached Sect yet, and Sect's helmet cracks as he comments that Yusei really did it this time. But when the helmet falls from his face, his eyes have returned to normal and he smiles happily at Yusei. Jack muses that Sect is himself again and he wonders if this is the power of friendship as well. Sect states that he's stronger, but he dragged everyone else into this as well, and he laments that there's no point getting stronger if this is what he becomes and worries that he's done something that he'll never be able to make up for. The Ultimate God suddenly roars, and Shadow Miasma begins gushing from the central tower of Seibal's Machine Temple. Jack observes as the Miasma solidifies into a spectral form of the God, and he muses that it's finally time. As Yusei wonders how they can stop the Ultimate God, Sect explains that the Skeleton Knight told him something. He told Sect that Duels would become energy to fuel the Ultimate God's resurrection, and the God's seal would thus grow weaker and weaker. However, the opposite was also true; as darkness grew stronger so would light. He explained that it was said that only true Duelists would emit light Sense during a Turbo Duel, and that Sense was the power to seal the Ultimate God. To that end, Sect would have to conquer the darkness. At the time, the corrupted Sect had scoffed and asked if the Knight was joking as Sect had only just obtained the power, though the Knight mused that it was fine for now and Sect would understand later. Yusei realizes what the Skeleton Knight meant, and he tells Sect that Turbo Duelists have always let their Duels convey their emotions. He tells Sect to hit him with all his emotions if he's a Turbo Duelist. Sect remembers Yusei accepting him as a rival and his own vow to beat Yusei, and he voices that desire out loud. Yusei agrees, and he declares that they will have their ultimate Turbo Duel. They'll hit the Ultimate God with their Sense and use that power to seal it. Sect agrees, with 3600 LP, he tells Yusei that he's got more power now and is hitting Yusei with all of it. Yusei tells Sect to bring it on, with only 700 LP himself. He finishes his turn by Summoning "Junk Meister" in Defense Position and Setting a card. Sect declares his turn and he draws "Insect-Luring Light". He smiles and he asks Yusei if he really thinks his defense is solid, before activating the Spell Card, "Insect-Luring Light", switching "Junk Meister" into Attack Position. With the 2500 ATK "Hades Stag Beetle" now only opposed by 100 ATK rather than 2300 DEF, Sect believes that he'll win if the attack works. But Yusei activates the effect of "Junk Meister" as it was attacked, activating a "Junk" card from his Deck, much to Sect's shock. He chooses "Junk Cross", which switches the ATK and DEF of the battling monsters; "Junk Meister" rises to 2300 ATK and "Hades Stag Beetle" falls to 1900 ATK and is destroyed, reducing Sect to 3200 LP. Sect activates the effect of "Hades Stag Beetle" since it was destroyed, allowing him to Special Summon his ultimate insect monster from his Deck, "Great Poseidon Beetle". Sect reminds Yusei that his Battle Phase isn't over yet, and he reminds Yusei that "Great Poseidon Beetle" can attack three times while attacking monsters in Attack Position, while the effect of "Insect-Luring Light" will prevent the destruction of "Junk Meister" by battle. Sect thus has "Great Poseidon Beetle" attack "Junk Meister" three times with "Trident Spiral", inflicting 200 damage with each attack and bringing Yusei down to 100 LP. Sect declares that that's his full power, and Yusei compliments his Sense and his combo. The Ultimate God's Shadow Miasma continues to rage, destroying Seibal. Both Sect and Yusei know that they don't have much time left to stop the resurrection of the Ultimate God. Yusei declares that he's coming at Sect full force, and this next turn will settle the Duel; he's putting all of his feelings into this draw. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Sect Ijuin Duel continues from the previous Ride. Turn 7: Yusei Yusei attacks "Archfiend Uber Dragon Beelzeus" with "Stardust Spark Dragon", destroying both monsters. Sect activates his face-down "Counterstrike Molt", Special Summoning "Giant Hades Stag Beetle" (2500/1900) from his hand in Attack Position. Yusei Normal Summons "Junk Meister" (100/2300) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 8: Sect Sect draws and activates "Insect-Luring Light", which changes "Junk Meister" to Attack Position and prevents it from being destroyed by battle. He attacks "Junk Meister" with "Giant Hades Stag Beetle", but Yusei activates the effect of "Junk Meister", activating "Junk Cross" directly from his Deck; the effect of "Junk Cross" switches the ATK and DEF of both monsters ("Junk Meister" 100/2300 → 2300/100) ("Giant Hades Stag Beetle" 2500/1900 → 1900/2500). "Giant Hades Stag Beetle" is destroyed (Sect 3600 → 3200), and Sect activates its effect, Special Summoning "Great Poseidon Beetle" (2500/2300) from his Deck in Attack Position. When attacking an Attack Position monster, "Great Poseidon Beetle" can attack up to 3 times in a row; Sect attacks "Junk Meister" with "Great Poseidon Beetle" three times, with the second effect of "Insect-Luring Light" preventing "Junk Meister" from being destroyed (Yusei 700 → 500 → 300 → 100). Duel continues in the next Ride. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here.